europabarbarorumfandomcom-20200214-history
Solduroi (Aquitanii Noble Infantry)
The Solduroi are dedicated professional warriors from the lands of the Aquitanoi. Their esprit de corps ensures that they will hold the ground against all but the most determined of foes. Description What air and water are to other men, loyalty is to the Solduroi. Loyalty is life to these warriors, without it they depart for the Otherworld. With their weapons drawn, standing proud at the side of the comrades, this where they live, it is where they will die if necessary. For to outlive their comrades is to die a thousand deaths, to be forever clad in a cloak of shame, to be without purpose in this world. From such unquestioning loyalty therefore comes bravery, an indomitable courage which allows these warriors to hold the field against odds which would make lesser men break in despair. Historically, Celtic nobles surrounded themselves with elite bodyguards of kings, magistrates, and other important nobles and officials, such as high ranking druids. Among them were the "Soldurii", the greatest warriors of the Aquitanni. Each man pledged his life to a fellow of this brotherhood, and the man pledged to would return this pledge; if the one of these two died, and the other did not, the remaining man would take his own life after the battle, for having failed defend him. Julius Caesar noted that no man ever backed down from this duty, and did so fearlessly. Their skill was tremendous; they fought against great odds and could defeat many times their own number. So great and legendary was their name even to their enemies that it can be found having influenced words such as 'soldier' and 'solidarity'. Although we have no further information on the Solduroi, including whether or not they fought on foot or on horseback, it is interesting to note that there are parallels to this troop type among other Iron Age societies in Europe. Caesar records that the Aedui leader Dumnorix and Heluetoi leader Orgetorix could rely on dedicated armed retinues, in the case of the former a dedicated band of horsemen. Likewise the king of the Belgic Atrebates, Kommios, and the king of the Eburones, Ambiorix, both employed highly dedicated squadrons of horsemen to protect them. Among the Germanic tribes of the 1st century AD Tacitus records the existence of a "comitatus", a bond which existed between Germanic leaders their armed retinue. Such groups are also attested to in the form of the Irish Fianna, an armed fraternity which lived apart from society for much of the year, whilst similar groups are theorised to have existed among the Keltiberoi prior to the emergence of the oppida in that region. It is also worth noting that the dedicated friendship which Caesar records as having existed between the Solduroi has parallels with the sacred band of Thebai. Such groups may have their origins in older Indo-European traditions, although this presents a problem in that, despite being called Gauls by Caesar, the Aquitanian tribes were in fact Iberians. Or instead they may have been local developments which ultimately bore similarities to other, unrelated groups. Category:Units Category:Units available only in EB2 Category:Aedui Category:Arverni Category:Arevaci Category:Mercenary